


surrender to me

by artsypolarbear



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Romance, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, it's lostia smut what else do you want me to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsypolarbear/pseuds/artsypolarbear
Summary: in which Lexa surrenders all the control to the one person she trusts without question: Costia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to write this lil thing i couldn't help myself

**“Take off your clothes.”**

Costia sees the comfort of resignation pass over Lexa’s eyes when she says the first command.

She obeys without question. She’s no longer looking at Costia’s face, she doesn’t dare to – she undresses herself and then stands there, naked, waiting for the next command.

The gentle demand in Costia’s voice is enough to push Lexa’s mind into the space she’s been missing for weeks. It’s comfortable, easy – all she has to do is resign and obey, Costia has all the power, and she has none at all.

Not having control used to frighten her.

Now, it makes her heart race with excitement, and forces the comfortably hazy cloud of submission over her mind.

“Give me your hands.”

Lexa obeys, puts her hands together in front of her, stretches them out and allows Costia to tie them together – the rope is a little coarse, it’s her own choice, she prefers the marks it leaves, and the slight burning sensation that moving while tied leaves on her raw skin.

Costia’s movements are slow. She’s always slow, and so sure of her movements – every little thing is planned beforehand, it’s her form of control, of power, Lexa never knows what’s to come, but Costia does.

She’s seen the candles and the whip on a table nearby, and noticed the rope hanging over the bed – but she doesn’t speculate. In her state of mind, she doesn’t care. She trusts that Costia will take care of her.

All that matters is obeying, and the growing heat between her legs. All that matters is the amazing sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach, each breath she takes feels electric, it feels like time has frozen in place entirely as she feels the rope tighten and coil around her wrists, solidifying the resignation of her power - Costia is the pinnacle of all this, she's the culmination of Lexa's surrender, and the fact that she's such a mystery and so skilled at making Lexa do exactly what she wants....it makes Lexa's head spin.

She isn’t Heda now.

Now, she isn’t anyone at all, not really, she’s Lexa but names and titles aren’t important here– now, she’s just a girl, just as Costia is just a girl, and for what follows, that is more than enough.

Costia’s fingers are cool as they trace up along Lexa’s pale skin to her neck to wrap around her jaw. Her thumb traces Lexa’s lips before slowly sliding in between them, dipping into the drool that has already begun gathering atop her tongue - it's involuntary, Lexa can't help herself, she isn't even thinking properly any more; she's barely more than just a toy in that moment, a body for Costia to play with.

She looks into Lexa’s eyes, and Lexa feels her knees go weak at the hard look in her otherwise warm brown eyes – she’s in control, she’s beginning to relish it, and her grin makes Lexa momentarily forget what air is.

Costia’s thumb leaves her mouth, and her dark lips curl into a taunting grin when she says the words that always send Lexa over the edge.

“Who do you belong to?”

Her voice is low, dripping with taunt and a tease, and Lexa can’t help the relaxed sigh that leaves her body.

The heat between her legs has increased tenfold, and she's slowly beginning to lose her mind.

“You,” she breathes, her voice thick and raspy. “I’m yours.”

“Then kneel for me.”

Lexa can’t help the joy she feels when Costia pushes her down to her knees. For all that she loves about Costia touching and playing with her, servicing Costia is a pleasure above all else. She loves being able to submit so fully, she loves that she can just forget herself and let Costia use her for her own pleasure – she wants to please her, she wants to see her happy, and she’s more than willing to forget about the dripping arousal between her own legs in favor for the taste of Costia’s sex.

Costia’s hand rests on the back of her head, more as a reminder of who’s in charge rather than for any purpose – Lexa knows her way, her tongue knows the grooves and folds of Costia’s sex as well as her feet know the forests around the city. She knows where to suck, where to lick, where to guide her attentions, she knows how to read her every small breath and jolt of hip.

“Good, Lexa,” Costia purrs, her grip of Lexa’s hair tightening. “Keep going.”

Lexa obeys, feeling Costia’s hands start to guide her head – soon enough, Costia’s more or less grinding against her mouth, and Lexa’s lost herself completely.

She pulls away before Lexa has the pleasure of seeing her cum, and Lexa can’t help but whimper.

Costia simply smirks and lets out a breath before pulling Lexa back up. “You know I like to make you wait.”

She goes away for some time, only to return with a collar of sorts – she’s made the red lace herself, and it fits snugly around Lexa’s neck, the slight press on her throat reminding her of who she is, and who she belongs to in that moment.

“Now…where were we?”

It takes a while for Lexa to work Costia back to where she’d cut her off, but she’s finally rewarded with a breathed moan from Costia’s lips – her hands on her head push her mouth closer, deeper, keeping her there until she’s ridden out the extent of her pleasure.

“Thank you,” she chuckles, pulling Lexa up, noticing the glistening wetness covering her chin. “For being so good.”

Lexa feels like she should be the one thanking Costia.

Costia just smiles, pats her cheek, and then takes her bound wrists and leads her to the bed.

“On your knees,” she orders. “Hands up.”

Each command she gives makes Lexa want to whimper. She feels weak in the best of ways, she feels like she’s lost her mind, herself, and the trust and arousal that she feels in that moment are really the only things she’s aware of. The beat of her heart, loud and steady, is a constant drum in the back of her mind, and the steady pulsing sensation in between her legs matches that beat, that feeling – it’s steady, never-ending, and Lexa knows it will be a long while before she’ s satisfied.

She hates waiting.

Costia knows she does, but she also enjoys watching Lexa grow desperate, she loves making her beg, bringing her to her knees figuratively and literally – she relishes the power that Lexa will give her in the inevitable moment that she finally gasps and says ‘please’.

She positions Lexa on the bed, on her knees, with her hands tied up tight towards the ceiling – the rope is just tight enough that Lexa’s forced to stay just upright, but not tight enough that she isn’t comfortable. Despite all that Costia does to make her writhe in pain and desperation, she always ensures that she’s comfortable. She’s never given Lexa reason to doubt the unconditional trust that she has for her, and she has no intention of ever breaking that trust.

When she comes out with metal clips, Lexa can’t help but shiver – but she doesn’t let out a sound when they’re clamped around her perky nipples, the pain shooting up through her veins and mixing with the pleasure in a maddening way.

She rests her head back and waits.

And listens.

She can hear Costia reaching for something, and then footsteps – it’s no surprise to her when she feels the stinging pain of a whip on her back, and she doesn’t let out a sound, nothing at all. The pain mixes with pleasure, and soon enough the pain is forgotten – and then, the whip lashes at her again.

The burning pain and the pleasure it brings her are soon the only two things on Lexa’s mind. Each lash forces her body to tense, but only for a breath – then it relaxes, more than it was before, and by the time Costia is done, Lexa’s body is red and raw, and about as limp as it can be.

She’s barely staying up on her knees, hanging slightly on the rope that binds her wrists, and when Costia comes around to see her face, she finds Lexa can’t even fully focus on her.

Her eyes are hazy, unfocused, but she can see happiness in them – Lexa’s content, she’s not hurt, she’s still safe and good to go, and that’s all that Costia needs to know.

She knows that if she pushed Lexa too far now, it wouldn’t end well.

And so instead, she sets a candle on the nightstand and draws a mark on the wax. She doesn’t say anything, but she sees Lexa’s eyes following her, and knows that Lexa knows what the mark means.

She moves away from Lexa’s field of vision, sits down in a chair, and waits.

It would be half an hour till the candle burned down to the mark. More than enough time for Lexa to gather her breaths, and for the drip between her legs to reach the furs on the bed.

Lexa can’t see Costia. She knows she hasn’t left, she’s more than certain of it – but all that she can really focus on is the candle before her, the flame and the agonizingly slow approach it makes towards the mark on the wax.

She feels like she’s going to lose her mind. She wants to be touched, she _needs_ to be touched, every cell of her body is burning with pleasure and with pain – her back is hurting, she knows it’ll be raw the next day, but all that she can really feel is the burning ache in between her legs.

She knows she’s dripping. She can almost feel it.

But she waits. She stares at the candle and waits.

It takes an age, but finally, out of nowhere, Lexa feels Costia’s touch – and moans. It’s so surprising, the sudden feel of a finger meeting the heat of her sex, that she can’t help letting out a sound.

Costia chuckles when she hears Lexa moan.

It means she’s finally ready.

She kneels in front of Lexa and studies her as she starts to toy with her. Just a few fingers at first, wandering aimlessly between her folds, feeling the wetness and the arousal – she doesn’t really focus on that, no, she focuses on Lexa’s face, her eyes fluttered shut, the flushed pink tint of her cheeks, and her lips.

Her lips are swollen and red, there’s a slight drip of drool running from the middle of her pouting bottom lip – she’s breathing with her mouth open, her breaths are mixed with whimpers and gasps, and moans, and Costia knows that soon those breaths will become words.

And when they do, she'll reward her.

When she kisses her, she feels Lexa’s entire body arch towards her, she feels the beginnings of a whimper silenced when her tongue forces it’s way into Lexa’s eager mouth, she feels and tastes the pure willingness and desperation in every cell of Lexa’s being.

She stops touching Lexa’s sex, focusing instead on her mouth, doing everything she can to draw whimpers from her lips – she bites at her lips, sucks on them, she’s as aggressive as she can be, and all the while, Lexa’s movements are languid, slow, and so relaxed. She can't match the energy Costia has, not when she's so relaxed and her head is floating somewhere in the clouds. She’s not even fully there, and yet, Costia wouldn’t have it any other way.

She knows that whatever headspace Lexa is in is as close to heaven as she can get.

“Do you want to come?” she asks, her voice drawling as she bites her neck. “Do you?”

It takes a long while for Lexa to gather herself up enough to answer – Costia’s hands are on her breasts, Costia’s lips are on her neck, and she’s still reeling from the taunting touch of her fingers on her cunt.

“Beg, Lexa,” Costia demands, fisting her hair and forcing her to look at her. “Beg for it.”

“Yes,” Lexa breathes, her eyes fluttering shut as she surrenders herself completely, “Please, Costia, please touch me, let me come-“

Costia grins wildly and slides her hand back down, her other hand wrapping around Lexa’s neck as she starts to fuck her, this time with intent and aim.

She knows how to make Lexa quiver, she knows how to make her body arch and writhe. She knows how to play her like she were an instrument, and, as her fingers slide into her and toy with her clit, the sounds that leave Lexa’s lips are more beautiful than any melody Costia has ever known.

“Cum for me, Lexa,” she murmurs, her grip of Lexa’s hair almost tight enough to hurt. “Cum.”

And she does. Her mouth opens, and for a moment, she freezes – and then she trembles, and moans, and Costia’s there the entire time, holding her, forcing her through the orgasm, watching the pleasure run through every cell of her body.

By the time she settles down, Lexa can’t even comprehend what’s happening. She feels half asleep, half awake, and so she doesn’t notice Costia has gone away until she returns to the bed and positions herself behind her.

She lets out a surprised whimper when she feels the tip of the glass toy touch her entrance.

“Did you think we were done?” Costia purrs, running her hand up Lexa’s spine to grab at her hair. “Did you?”

Lexa doesn’t respond, she only moans when the toy slides into her – she’s so wet and ready that it goes in with ease, fills her in a way that makes her head swim with pleasure again, she’s not so sure if she can take it, but she has no choice in the matter.

“Arch your back,” Costia demands. “You look beautiful.”

Costia’s hands are on her hips, pulling her closer with each thrust. Lexa can’t think, she’s forgotten what living feels like, it feels like she’s in a dream – a beautiful dream, heavenly even, it's like she's swimming in a sea of endless pleasures, with no end in sight.

She never wants to wake up.

Costia fucks her slowly, patiently, pushes her to the limits of her endurance – but she knows the moment Lexa’s had too much. She knows that she can dare push her over for a second, and she does, after a long while of teasing and taunting – the choked moan that leaves Lexa’s throat is already a sign that she’s nearing the end of her limits.

And Costia knows. She knows when the strain in Lexa’s back grows too much. She knows exactly the second that the shake of Lexa’s legs becomes too much for her to handle, and is quick to pull out and come to kneel back in front of her.

Lexa doesn’t even realize that she’s been untied, not until she’s suddenly enveloped in the warmth Costia’s arms, laid down on top of her – she can’t even move, she’s still in the headspace, comfortable and exhausted, spent beyond belief. Even lifting a finger is too much work.

Costia is stroking her hair, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear, though Lexa isn’t coherent enough to understand them. Slowly, after a long while of just steady breathing, she begins to draw back into reality. Each one of Costia’s words brings her back more, reminds her of who she is, of her place, each murmured ‘come back to me’ is a plea that Lexa aches to oblige.

She can feel Costia kissing her forehead and her cheeks, she can feel how gentle she is, her fingers skirting over her raw skin and over rippling muscles entirely spent from the strain she forced on them.

She can feel the steady beat of Costia’s heart in her chest, and slowly, turns her head to press a kiss to her soft skin. She smells of magnolias, it’s the oil she uses, but the scent is intoxicating in a way that forces a smile onto Lexa’s lips – in Costia’s arms, she feels safe, like nothing else exists.

She’s rarely this relaxed. She’s rarely this calm, this serene, she rarely has a moment where she isn’t worried about her duties – but right now, laying in bed with Costia, she’s content.

“I love you.”

Lexa hears Costia hum and pull her closer, and looks up to find her smiling.

“I love you too,” Costia murmurs, stroking a strand of hair out of Lexa’s face. She studies her for a long while, her eyes running over the sweat on Lexa’s brow and the exhausted look so apparent in her eyes, and she sighs when she adds: “Are you okay?”

Lexa nods slightly. “I’m happy.”

“I can have a bath prepared.”

“No,” Lexa sighs, burying her face into Costia’s chest. “I’m happy, right here.”

The candles flicker all around them, their warm light providing them a small circle of golden warmth, pushing the darkness away to the corners of the room. It’s even darker outside, well past midnight – the moon has risen, and it’s silvery light creeps through the open window, laying a ray of white cold onto the bed.

Costia’s skin looks even darker in the light. It makes her look surreal, as though she couldn’t exist at all – but she does, she has a beating heart and a chest that rises when she breathes, and Lexa can’t quite believe it. She can’t quite believe how much she loves the woman beneath her, how her arms around her feel more like home than anything has ever felt.

She never wants it to end.

“Thank you.”

Costia’s hand, trailing her skin, pauses on Lexa’s neck, and Lexa knows she’s smiling.

“Anything for you,” she whispers. “Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the angsty heart-punch ending, i couldn't help myself with that one either
> 
> but it was sinful enough, wasn't it?


End file.
